As Good As
by Aki Midori
Summary: And when Sendoh pulled away a scant fragment of eternity after, Rukawa was comforted by the fact that Sendoh's heart was pounding as fast as his.


**As Good As.**  
by Aki Midori 

Rating: PG for shounen ai  
Pairing: SenRu   
Warnings: Shounen ai   
diSCLaiMERs: Slam Dunk and the characters mentioned below are property of Inoue Takehiko, et al. You will gain nothing from suing me, save for my diminishing collection of dust and cobwebs.

I hereby dedicate this tiny story to the ever burning Flame of SenRu lovin'.

For 101kisses, Themes #10: Eyes, and #44: You're As Good...

-  
**As Good As...**

It was way past midnight. The moon has long since hid behind the ashen rolling clouds, darkening the cobalt blanket draped across the sky.

Only the flickering light from the lamp post illuminated the deserted court wherein which two young men were sprawled across the cold ground.

The younger man all but glared at the spiky-haired guy lying almost beside him. "I lost again."

Blue eyes sparkled as thin lips lifted at the corners. "It was a close game, Rukawa-kun."

"Don't patronize me, Sendoh."

"I'm not."

Rukawa threw another nasty glare towards Sendoh before opting to watch the moon peek out from behind thick gray clouds. It looked like it was going to rain. He should be getting up and heading home because he hated getting soaked with his clothes and shoes on, but his battered pride refused to let him walk away from the man who constantly pounded his ego to the ground every time they play ball. Furthermore, he was aware that his exhausted body was unwilling to get up and away from the warmth beside him. Damned if he's going to tell that to the smirking spiky-haired 'ahou, though.

"I'm sure you'll beat me next time, Rukawa," Sendoh said, his eyes softer and gentler than the whisper of the midnight breeze upon Rukawa's body.

"Yes, I will."

Rukawa couldn't help but think that Sendoh's merry laugh was more comforting than the empty house that awaited his return. "Yes, Rukawa-kun, you sure will. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm sure you'll beat every challenger you'll come across with."

Their eyes met, and the clouds finally gave way to the moon, no longer keeping its gentle glow from Rukawa's searching blues. Sendoh couldn't help but think that the moon was prettier on Rukawa's eyes than on the sky. It seemed more... vibrant. Beautiful, even.

"Why's that?" Rukawa couldn't help but ask.

"Because you're as good as I am," Sendoh replied, remembering the fiery matches they had, official and otherwise. He remembered how blue flames would devour Rukawa's whole body as he positioned himself in front of him, ready to counter every attack Sendoh threw upon him. He remembered how Rukawa would stay after every match, pushing himself beyond his limits in hopes of getting closer to the pinnacle of victory. Rukawa possessed a passion for basketball, and victory, and life, than Sendoh could ever dare to have.

Rukawa won each game, even before he started to play. Sendoh couldn't help but admire that in the younger man.

Sendoh reached for Rukawa's hands and placed it atop his own heart. "In fact," he said, "I honestly think you're even better."

Rukawa didn't have any response to that, but he was sure his heart was pounding as if he had just completed five hundred laps around Shohoku's gym with three-hundred fan-girls hot on his heels. He knew it wasn't because of the game, no. He thought maybe it was because Sendoh's eyes seemed to get closer, and maybe it was because the lips that fell gently upon his was the softest, most gentle thing he has ever felt his entire life. And when Sendoh pulled away a scant fragment of eternity after, Rukawa was comforted by the fact that Sendoh's heart was pounding as fast as his.

Heavy clouds rolled over the moon once again, and moments later, droplets of rain found their way on two not-so-exhausted bodies. Rukawa was all wet, and he hated getting wet from the rain, but he figured that with Sendoh lying right beside him, with his head resting against his, and their hands entwined right above Sendoh's pounding heart, he could brave the rain for a few more minutes.

"Sendoh?"

"Yes?"

"You're as good as I am, too."


End file.
